Love Story
by i.Orochee
Summary: She's a socialite, and after a terrible heartbreak, kidnapped and now a maid; He's a rich playboy who loves to devirginize his maids. When she becomes his maid, will she be able to escape the terrible fate or fall in love? SasuSakuNeji
1. Chapter 1

_It's too late for you and your white horse_

_to catch me now_

I looked at the blonde with unadulterated shock in my eyes. "What the—"

_Je…_

"B-but…" I stammered, and stared at the pretty blonde latched onto him.

_…t'aime_

**Love Story**

_"Sakura, I love you." He looked at me sincerely. "You'll always be my one."_

Big fat tears rolled down onto my Chanel baby blue gown.

_"You'll make such a pretty bride." Then he crowned me his princess._

I threw my expensive tiara onto the floor, and ran away.

He didn't even chase after me.

He just stood there.

_._

_._

_._

_Try and catch me now_

_._

_._

_._

**From: Neji**

**To: Sasuke**

**Uchiha, I just screwed up. **

**-Hyuuga**

**…**

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Neji**

**Are you f*cking kidding me? **

**-Uchiha**

And people wondered why he hated his job.


	2. Chapter 2

__

_He's not sorry._

"Madamoiselle?" I lifted my head and saw a French guy. "Excusez-moi, mais tu est—" He handed a tissue to me and I smile slightly. Maybe all guys aren't that bad.

"Merci, monsieur."

He smiles, and inches towards me.

It's dark.

"Tu veux prends un coca?" The French man hands me a can of six-pack diet coke. "Bon appétit!"

I smile, open it, and devour it in an instant.

Then I faint.

-

"Where am I?"

Nobody will hear.

"GOD, SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!"

Foolish girl.

I weep till my eyes dry out, and look at the sharp blade lying beside me. I lift it, close my eyes, and wait for the pain, as I pick it up and press it against my neck.

Sasusakusasusakusasusaku

In Provence…

"Monsieur," The butler bowed slightly, as he poured the tea into the dark haired hottie's cup. "Bonjour."  
Sasuke nodded, and waited impatiently for his friends. His "friends" were late. Again.

A pretty maid passed by, her hazelnut long hair tied into a bun, bobbing up and down. Accident or not, she bended down to put down his truffles, and her enormous cleavage gave him an eyeful. Especially when it was so low, she saw her lacy brack bra.

He smirked, and watched as she twirled her hair coyly. "Monsieur…Tu veux aller...?" She motioned towards her breasts and squeezed it.

"Are you a virgin?"

As if on cue, the girl smiled naughtily, "Only if you want me to be…Of course, it'd be nice if you'd teach my inexperienced bod—"

"Tonight, my bed." He put down his cup, and left the room.

The girl didn't know what she was in for tonight.

ENDENDEND

Please please please review! You add me to favorite author/ favorite story/ story alert, but it's my first time writing a serious story and I really really really want feedback, since I am an inexperienced author!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura pressed her hand against her wound to prevent the blood from gushing out, as it made a mark on her blue gown.

_I won't need be able to use this again. _

She frowned, as she looked at the beautiful dress.

_But…I can finally toss it away now…like a figment of my wild dreams I used to have with him…_

She lifted her head, and gasped, as she heard a man walk into the back of the train. Only then, did she realize she was hidden behind boxes. A smart choice, as the men opened the door and started to unload.

"Sh*t." A man with a heavy French accent cursed. "I forgot about her."

"Her?" This time, an Englishman answered, "There's a girl onboard?" He asked skeptically.

_Oh, shoot._

"Yes. She is a very fine girl. Elle est c'est exquis…" Sakura could picture him already salivating at the thought of her.

The other man didn't reply, instead started walking around, "She is pretty, you say?"

"Oui! Very pretty."

"Hm…" He started slowly walking closer to the boxes and Sakura, "I guess we could…"

He was now peering down at Sakura, a lecherous smile on his face.

SasuSakusasusakusasusaku

"Sasuke, you're loaded, man!" Naruto's voice boomed throughout the elegant room, "It looks expensive." He was observing a Van Gogh painting.

"Touch it, and you die." Sasuke's calm voice drifted from somewhere of the room. "My mother is especially fond of that piece_._"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "_Fine." _It certainly wasn't his fault Sasuke was such a b*tch. Even though he had everything, he was never fond with anything.

"Gonna f*ck another whore today?" Kiba's good natured laugh was heard, "Is she the brunette, Cecile? Damn, she was hot." He wolf whistled, and started a rant about her legs.

Kiba could be such a dog sometimes.

"Anyway, I heard Neji had some problem with his fiancée, whatshername?" Kiba cheeped happily. He could be such a gossip sometimes. It was really a gay fetish.

Sasuke nodded. "Sakura, I think. Daughter of the famous surgeon. "

"What happened?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She was about to get engaged to him, but he cheated on her." He replied simply.

"What else?" The two annoying loud people prodded, but he wouldn't reply. He had a job to do, after all.

Sasusakusasusakusasusaku

Sakura lunged a kick at his nuts, successfully paralyzing him.

"Oh, you aren't going anywhere…" The man snarled, cornering Sakura. He minimalized the distance between them, and was about to touch her, when he groaned in pain.

He was shot dead.

By the French boy.


End file.
